Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, and cellular telephones.
Read is required in various operations such as erase verify, program verify. During read operation, drain read disturb may be occurred if the drain side voltage is too high. Drain read disturb is an intrinsic reliability concern. Read operation is typically executed at low operation voltage, such as 1V. The cell disturb induced by low drain bias is expected to be small. As flash cell continues to scale down and the read window continues to narrow, drain read window is becoming a critical element for the memory array design.
Thus, setting an appropriate drain voltage is essential to sustain the product functionality and reliability. The application provide a memory device and an operation method thereof to improve drain read disturb.